The Chosen One
by Phoenix Flamelight
Summary: A kit is there and is destined to save FlameClan from SnakeClan. A horrible life begins. Will she be able to save the clan? Who will she help? T for deaths.
1. Chapter 1

_Inspired by The One, by Pinkei. Enjoy..._

* * *

A little black she-kit walked out into a sun-filled clearing. A breeze kicked in and the bushes and braken outside of the camp made the kit jump. A larger, brown tom followed the other kit.

"What's wrong, Nightkit?" The tom kit mewed. Nightkit turned around to face him, not surprised to see him.

"Oh, hi, Earthkit. Nothing much is happening. Just wondering why Darkstar doesn't make us apprentices sooner. We're all ready 6 and a half moons old." Nightkit mewed, frowning a little. Her fur was ruffled up by another gust of wind that blew through the trees.

"It's kind of hard when SnakeClan keeps attacking us." Mudkit replied. That was true. Snowkits' clan, FlameClan, keeps getting attacked. It's only been a moon and our rival clan, SnakeClan, attacked twice.

They were vicious cats who liked battle and most of them were blood-thirsty. Almost all the cats in The Dark Forest were formerly SnakeClanners. Nightkit shuddered to think about how many battles that have occurred between the two Clans.

"Darkstar, SnakeClan is attacking!" Lionclaw, a golden brown, green-eyed tom, yelped as he ran in to the camp. _'Another battle!?'_ Nightkit thought wildly.

"Get the warriors ready!" Darkstar, a sleek, ember she-cat with battle-hardened blue eyes, meowed as he leaped off of the Tall Stone and bounded toward the entrance of the camp.

When the warriors were ready, Darkstar lead them out of camp, leaving only five warriors to guard.

Nightkit went back to the nursery to sleep. She curled up in a ball and her light blue eyes shut, slowly drifting to sleep.

* * *

Nightkit's dream was wild. The she-kit saw the battle, but stood frozen in the spot. It was a battle between FlameClan and SnakeClan. She soon realized that this was the battle that was occurring while she slept. She saw some enemy warriors run into FlameClans' darkened forest.

_'They're going to attack the camp!'_ Nightkit thought.

More enemies ran into FlameClans' territory. None of our warriors chased them, for they didn't notice because SnakeClanners were all sneaky like snakes.

* * *

Nightkit jumped up, scaring Earthkit and Cherrykit. Specklekit and Willowkit were snoring. The black kitten ran out of the nursery and dashed out of camp hearing a few confused meows behind her and some thumping of feet.

Nightkit ducked under the undergrowth and forced her little legs toward the sounds of battle. She saw one enemy as she ran, the black kit saw how the muscles rippled under the large cats' pelt.

Nightkit reached Darkstar just as he sent an enemy warrior fleeing.

"Darkstar, enemies are going to attack camp!" Her little voice sounded, loud enough so the leader could hear. Darkstar stared at his daughter.

"How did you..." The leader cut himself off.

"Fall back, enemies at camp!" Darkstar yowled to her Clan. FlameClan rushed back to its camp, with no questions and SnakeClan following from behind.

* * *

_Like it, huh? Please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

Darkstar bounded into his camp and demanded, "SnakeClan is going to attack the camp! All warriors get ready for battle!"

The warriors scrambled to their paws as SnakeClan rushed into the camp.

Lionclaw and Adderfoot, protected the nursery.

Nightkit tried to run to her mother in the nursery but something or someone grabbed her tail. She got dragged into a bush.

"I have you now." A deep voiced cat mewed that Nightkit never heard. She heard her mother calling her name through the battle screeches. Nightkit was turned onto her back to stare into the eyes of the SnakeClan leader, Eaglestar. Nightkit struggled against the grip of the enemy leader.

"You'll come with me. Your father will want you back. I'll keep you until he meets my demands." Eaglestar hissed.

_This is worst then not being apprenticed_. Nightkit thought as she stared into the cruel, blue eyes of her fathers' rival.

* * *

Darkstar clawed a SnakeClan warriors' front leg. The cat cringed and limped into the horde of battling cats.

He heard something louder than the fighting. It was his mate, Jadeflower, calling Nightkits' name. Darkstar bounded up to her, dodging dueling cats.

"What's wrong?" Darkstar mewed worriedly.

"I can't find Nightkit. I saw her coming to me earlier until she disappeared into the crowd," Jadeflower responded with a concerned voice.

"We'll find her." The FlameClan leader meowed and looked among the battle.

* * *

Nightkit was stuck in the jaws of Eaglestar, getting carried through the SnakeClan territory. The ground was always moist like it rained every day and the trees towering above were covering the sun.

Some of the apprentices and kits stared at her and snickered. Warriors snarled, grinned, and hissed. The she-kit was carried to a mound of dirt.

"Cats of SnakeClan, gather under the Tall Mound to hear this announcement." Eaglestar called through Nightkits' fur. The cats gathered around 'Tall Mound'.

"I, Eaglestar of SnakeClan, have stolen the kit of Darkstar!" Lionstar yowled. The cats below cheered in triumph.


End file.
